Love and Compassion
by White as Sin
Summary: When a new evil threatens the Digital World, will Yolei and Ken be able to confess and prove their love to each other?


Love and Compassion  
  
A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed my earlier fictions! I'm pretty much a Kenyako fan and this is a Kenyako fic! I hope you enjoy this one, it takes place some time after the Final Battle. Please review!  
  
  
Yolei gently held Ken in her arms, cradling him like a baby. He was deathly pale and there was no sign of breath. A thin stream of blood dripped from a corner of his mouth. A single tear trickled out, cutting a white channel through the filth on her face. "Ken," she whispered softly. "Why did you have to do this? You didn't have to."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
They were all gathered at Gennai's house. They were starting to become impatient when he appeared, in his younger form.   
  
He looked grim. "I've sensed a new evil. A strange spirit managed to get past the barrier of the Digital World. You must find it and destroy it, before it destroys the Digital World. I can't help you on this mission. Good luck to you all." They had all got up and headed out.   
  
"What do you think this spirit is?" Kari said worriedly.   
  
"I don't know," Davis said grimly. "But it's up to us to get rid of it."   
  
They kept on walking. Ken felt a bit uneasy and fell back. Yolei noticed him and followed him.   
  
"What's the matter?" she asked softly.   
  
"I don't know," he said back. "Yolei, I want to tell you something. I..." But a loud explosion interrupted him.   
  
"We've got company!" T.K. yelled.  
  
A strange creature appeared. But the strange thing was that it didn't look dangerous at all. It looked similar to a kitten, except it was colored a deep red with black stripes. Wings with black and deep rose feathers grew out of it's back. It would have actually looked kind of cute if it didn't have red eyes, sharp fangs, and long, silvery claws. It smiled at them nastily, showing both sets of needle sharp fangs.   
  
"Greeting Chosen Children, I have been expecting you," it said, but rather in a squeaky voice, in a menacing growl.   
  
Davis scoffed at the strange creature. "What kind of a creature are you?"   
  
Veemon's eyebrows flew up. "Davis I wouldn't recommend messing with him. His name is Clawmon, an Ultimate Virus Digimon with much strength. His Dark Fire Claw incinerates and shreds his enemies at the same time."   
  
"I thought he was only a legend," Gatomon said a bit thoughtfully.   
  
"You're right," Clawmon chuckled evilly. "But this is only a temporary form. Now, back to business." He eyed Ken and Kari. "Give me the Chosen Children of Kindness and Light."   
  
"Over our dead bodies," Davis snarled.  
  
"That can be arranged," Clawmon smiled grimly.   
  
The Digimon all started to digivolve.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to... Exveemon!"  
"Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon!"  
"Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankylomon!"  
"Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!"  
"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!"  
"Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon!"  
  
The five Champions and the Ultimate assembled. Clawmon smirked. "Is that the best you can do?"   
  
"Enough talking," Davis growled. "Exveemon, attack!"  
  
"Gladly," the Digimon said and charged. Clawmon simply closed his eyes and braced himself. There was a nasty cracking noise and a cloud of dust. When it cleared, Exveemon was on the ground, groaning, while Clawmon looked smug and didn't have a scratch.   
  
"Exveemon!" Davis screamed.   
  
"My friend, are you all right?" Angemon said.   
  
"For an angel, you can be dense at times," Exveemon groaned as he slowly got up. Angemon just half-smiled grimly.   
  
"We should just combine our attacks," Aquilamon said.   
  
"Good idea," Angewomon said. "Heaven's Charm!"  
  
"Blast Rings!"  
  
"Spiking Strike!"  
  
"Tail Hammer!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"V-Laser!"  
  
The light of the attacks temporarily blinded them, but when all the smoke cleared, the strange Digimon was still without a scratch.   
  
"How do we beat this thing?" Cody said, frustrated.   
  
The Digimon smiled sardonically. "Is that the best you can do? Song of the Inferno!"   
  
A strange melody filled the air, and a strange red mist hovered. As soon as it hit the Digimon, they flinched, as though burned, and reverted back to their Rookie forms (Except for Gatomon).  
  
Clawmon then turned to Ken. "Ken, don't you miss that feeling of power you had as the Digimon Emperor. Come with me and have it tripled."  
  
Ken frowned. "Those days are over. I gave it up. Power isn't everything. It's no use if you don't have any friends. You just have a feeling of loneliness and darkness inside of you."  
  
"Friendship, Light, bah! A piece of darkness is within you, imbedded in your heart. If you go to the darkness, you will have no need of love or other insignificant sentimentalities."  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Davis snarled to Ken.  
  
Yolei stepped up. "Love and the other sentimentalities, as you put it are not insignificant! Ken, you have a group of friends who care about you. You have two loving parents also. Don't join the darkness! We care about you deeply, to let yourself suffer again. You were horrible, but now you're okay now, because you have friends. Don't listen to him!"   
  
A dark aura, which had started to wrap around Ken, disappeared as though something had dissipated it.   
  
"What makes you so sure she's not lying?" Clawmon hissed. "For all you know she can be stopping your full potential. Harness the power of the Dark Seed and embrace the Darkness!"  
  
"I'm not lying Ken," Yolei said quietly (For once). "I have the Crest of Sincerity also. I wouldn't lie to you, no matter what. I'm not telling you what to do; it's your choice. Just don't join the Darkness. I-we all don't want you to suffer again, have the pain of the darkness stick to you."  
  
Clawmon turned around and faced Yolei. "You, Chosen Child, are getting meddlesome. Dark Fire Claw!" A dark blade, shining yet burning, headed toward Yolei.   
  
"No, Yolei!" the group cried, but Ken was the loudest and reacted quickly. He ran toward Yolei, who was frozen in fear, and tackled her to the ground. Unfortunately, Ken took most of the attack. Yolei looked up to him with teary eyes and Ken looked back, obviously in deep pain, though he didn't show it.   
  
"You didn't have to do it," she whispered, as dust flew up around them. "That was meant for me."   
  
"But I wanted to," he whispered back, eyes filled with pain and love. "I care about you, Yolei."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Ken, why did you do it?" she whispered. How could he go when she couldn't admit her feelings to him? She had always loved him. She seemed to need him as much as food, water, or air. He looked so helpless and vulnerable when he was asleep, but he looked innocent and gentle. Suddenly, he coughed, and a bit of blood flew out of his mouth. He opened his eyes weakly, and smiled wanly up to her. Everyone heard Yolei's gasp of surprise and rushed to her. Surprised murmurs ran through the group.   
  
"Y-yolei?" he whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Shh, save your strength," she whispered to him tenderly.   
  
"N-no, I have to tell you this," he said, trying to get up. But Yolei pushed him down, firmly but gently.   
  
He looked into her hazel eyes, his own indigo orbs lit with love and a strange but soothing softness. "Yolei, I love you." He then coughed again. Yolei stared at him, her eyes brimmed with tears.   
  
"Don't cry," Ken soothed, trying to wipe away her tears. "I've- always loved you. And I still will."  
  
He smiled again and closed his eyes. His chest fell for the last time and he was still. Everyone's eyes brimmed with tears. Cody looked down, and let a small sob escape. Davis went to his knees, eyes filled with angry tears.   
  
"How could you kill my friend?" he whispered. "No matter what, I'LL GET YOU!" He screamed to the heavens.   
  
T.K. clutched his hat tightly in his hand and started twisting it. If at that moment, the object had a voice, it would have been screaming at the top of its lungs. He looked like he agreed completely with Davis, but was more sorrowful about Ken. Kari just sat numb with disbelief on the ground. Yolei just sat there, Ken in her arms. She shook him gently, trying to wake him up.   
  
"Yolei, he's gone," Kari said gently.   
  
Yolei turned as white as a sheet and looked up. A pain in her chest thudded darkly. Her heart seemed to be breaking into tiny shards. Then she cried and cried. She screamed at the world around her, the world that just wouldn't care, and at the Clawmon who had just killed the one person he cared about the most. She took off her helmet and flung it away from her. The others just watched her in silence, not wanting to come near her. Finally she stopped crying and stared down at Ken. He looked like he was sleeping.   
  
She whispered, "I love you too, Ken."   
  
One last tear fell down. Suddenly everyone was blinded by red and green light that erupted from Yolei. It lit up the gloomy sky like a new sun, shining bright. Yolei seemed to be in a trance. Jerkily, she put Ken down and stood, her hair flying up. Her clothes seemed to change, instead of the dirty, blood-spattered set of jodhpurs and shirt; she seemed to be wearing robes of an iridescent rainbow material that flowed around her.   
  
Clawmon appeared, looking interested. "So, the Chosen of Love and Sincerity has some power also. This is getting interesting."  
  
But Davis and the others surrounded Yolei and Ken's body protectively. "You aren't getting near her," Kari snarled with a shocking ferocity. The others nodded grimly. All the Digimon digivolved, except for Hawkmon and Wormmon, and assembled. Though they tried their hardest, they just couldn't seem to defeat Clawmon. When they were all down, Yolei spoke. But it wasn't in her usual voice, it was in the voice of a strange woman, speaking from eternities away. The sound of it made the Chosen Children want to scream in pain and sigh in pleasure at the same time. "You, Clawmon, are not welcome here. You have no right to invade the Digital World and recreate it for your own whim. The Darkness within you will upset the balance between worlds. You disrupted the love between two friends and the friendship of a group. That will be your downfall."   
  
The Light grew brighter, and Clawmon screamed and tried to cover his eyes. His form started to shift into a stranger creature. Yolei's eyes burst open and they were strange. They were the same hazel brown, but they radiated power in every iris and pupil. They were warm and sparkling, but still they were as cold and hard as brown ice at the same time.   
  
Finally a crouching creature stood up. It was strange. It looked almost human, yet not human at all. It had a deathly pale face, half covered by a strange black mask that was trimmed in a rusty red, the color of old blood. Gray hair, streaked with silver, cascaded down from its head. It was tall, and very skinny, with odd angles. Its clothes were black, trimmed with dark indigo and blood red. Amber eyes glared at them.   
  
"Impressive, Chosen Children," he hissed softly. "You are stronger than I thought. In case you don't know who I am, my name is Lucimon."   
  
The injured Digimon tried to get up. Lucimon smiled, revealing a set of fangs. But it disappeared when the light surrounding Yolei brightened, strengthening the Digimon. They got up and attacked, their strength deepened by Yolei and Ken's love. Lucimon appeared to be injured, but smiled. "I still have one weapon against you. Darkness Wave!" A pulsating wave of darkness hit the Digimon and they reverted to their in training forms.   
  
"Children," Yolei spoke. "Release the crests within!" She seemed to be in pain. The other children seemed confused. Davis took out his D-3 and concentrated. Blue and orange light burst from it and combined with Yolei's.   
  
"Come on Yolei!" he shouted. "You can do it!"   
  
The others followed suit. Purple and gray light flashed from Cody. "Yolei, we're all supporting you," he shouted, as the light joined the column.  
  
"Yolei, I hope this will help you!" Kari yelled as pink light joined the others.  
  
T.K. shouted, "Yolei, use the power of hope that I'm giving you, along with the others!" as yellow light shined brightly.   
  
Ken's D-3, which was on the ground, erupted with lavender and rose light.  
  
The light swirled around and formed a rainbow of color. Two beams erupted from it and hit Hawkmon and Wormmon.   
  
"Hawkmon warp-digivolve to... Phoenixmon!"   
"Wormmon warp-digivolve to... Dinobeemon!" (A/N: I'm not sure what are the mega forms of Hawkmon and Wormmon, but I'm guessing.)   
  
The two Digimon loomed over Lucimon. Dinobeemon looked similar to Stingmon, yet bigger. Two sets of wings were attached to his back, one similar to a dragonfly's, the other looked like Exveemon's. A blaster was also on his back. The arms were Exveemon's, but more muscular and with sharper claws. Veemon's ears stuck out from under the helmet. Phoenixmon had a gold helmet, which looked similar to a hawk's head. A crest of flame colored feathers stuck out from underneath. Two pairs of golden wings were impressive, and she had black claws that looked lethal. A long tail of twisted red feathers flowed down. She had a blue purple-aura that shone brightly.   
  
Lucimon sneered at the Digimon. "You think a songbird and a metal bug will be able to defeat me?"   
  
"Shut up!" Davis retorted.   
  
"Fire Wing!" Phoenixmon suddenly screamed.  
  
"Spike Blaster!" Dinobeemon yelled. (A/N: Dumb names, I know, but I'm just coming up with them off the top of my head.)  
  
A strange bird, made of fire, headed toward Lucimon. A missile combined with it and it hit the evil Digimon. "No!" Lucimon screamed. He started to break up into tiny bits. As he started to dissolve, a strange, wraithlike shadow started to escape from his body. But a stream of light hit it, and it started to disappear into a small vortex of swirling colors. The Digimon reverted to their in training forms. The rainbow of light flew up and Yolei dropped to the ground, unconscious. The robes had disappeared and she was back into her ordinary clothes. The strange voice spoke again, although Yolei's lips weren't moving. "Because of the love that Compassion and Love have for each other, Compassion will be brought back to life. You all have saved the Digital World once more, Chosen Children." The kids all beamed. "Compassion is necessary, along with Love and Sincerity. They showed that Love is one of the strongest things in the world. Good bye Chosen Children."   
  
Yolei gained consciousness and got up. "What just happened?" she asked.   
  
Davis raised one of his eyebrows. "You mean you don't remember?"   
  
"Actually I sort of do," she admitted. "I just remember all the light. It was so beautiful." The light in the sky brightened and sent out a beam that hit Ken. He stirred and got up.   
  
"What happened?" he said. "I remember being in a strange place..."   
  
But Yolei had rushed up to him and kissed him. He was surprised, but kissed her back. Finally, they broke off.   
  
"Ken," Yolei whispered. "I love you too. I'm sorry."   
  
"Sorry for what?" Ken said gently. "You brought be back to this world with a new will to live." Everyone, who was silent, then erupted into cheers, but kept their distance.   
  
"How was it like?" Yolei asked softly.   
  
"It was strange," Ken murmured. "It seemed like a garden and I was talking to Sam. He was glad to see me, but he gave me a look and said 'Ken it's not your time. We'll meet again someday. Remember, I'm always watching you and I'm closer than you think.' Then I heard a voice. It sounded like you. It kept on calling, 'Come back Ken. Come back.' Then Sam smiled at me and gave me a big hug, saying, 'Some people are waiting for you, Kenny-boy.' Then I started drifting away. I came to this strange room and there was a flash of rainbow light. Then I woke up. It seemed like a dream, almost."   
  
Yolei hugged him. "I'm here for you now, Ken." They looked up to the sky and smiled. For it was lit up with a rainbow, with all the colors of their crests.   



End file.
